


Triumvirate

by chargetransfer



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, could be seen as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: Stable structure.Note - this is a gen drawing and could very easily be seen as friendship.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Triumvirate

Adobe Photoshop 2020


End file.
